


The Shadow Hero: Furvus

by Accendere



Series: The Vigilante and Hero [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Deadpool is here, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Humor, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rich Midoriya Izuku, The Avengers are a pro hero team, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Having had enough of the discrimination against the quirkless, Midoriya Inko and her son, Midoriya Izuku, moved in America where his father worked. However, tragedy struck the family when the parents of the quirkless boy died in a villain attack.Inheriting a large sum of money, Izuku dedicates himself to prove that quirkless people are not the powerless people that society had believed. He acquired several master degrees of various fields and travelled the world, beginning his training in martial arts and sword-fighting as well as learning the arts of stunt-driving, invention, intimidation, etc. He even inherited his father's large company upon graduation of college and he was only a teen.It was at this time he gained the reputation as the "World's Greatest Detective" and was an inspiration to quirkless people around the world. He was also secretly a famous vigilante in America under the name Viridi, using his intellect, gadgets and martial arts as a means for combat.Then, one day, at the age of 14, he received an invitation from his old acquaintance, Nezu, to attend UA High School, the best hero school in Japan.How could he refuse such an opportunity?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu
Series: The Vigilante and Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590214
Comments: 23
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the longest summary I've ever done but whatever. The first few chapters may be rushed but it's because I really want to get to the plot before I lose my motivation.
> 
> There's no guarantee that I'll be able to finish this story so you guys are free to adopt this and make your own version if you want.

All men are not equal.

That was the lesson Midoriya Izuku learned at the young age of 4.

He experienced betrayal for the first time. All his friends turned against him simply because he did not have what the majority of society possessed.

A quirk.

No one knows the true origin of the supernatural. It's still one of the major studies in the world as the cause of the ascension of quirks is still unknown despite becoming the norm for centuries.

As this point of time, 80% of the world's population possess a quirk and the remaining 20% are the ones without a quirk.

Izuku never knew the difference between a quirked person and a quirkless other than the former simply having a supernatural power.

That was until he was four.

His mother probably noticed.

But it wasn't a surprised to Izuku. He never smiled brightly like he used to and he ever rarely talked about his "best friend", _Kacchan._ He had always tried to make up some excuse for the hand-shaped scars on him but he didn't even know why he's even defending Kacchan. What he's doing was wrong and he shouldn't defend him. So why was he covering for him so much.

Was it because he didn't have any friends?

Was Kacchan even a friend?

Was he being delusional?

The next thing he knew, his mother was packing all her things from her room and all his hero merch was put into a box.

When he asked what she was doing, she said:

"Izuku, sweetie. We're moving to America."

Izuku loved his father.

He didn't see him that much due to working in another country but he had always supported his son, even after he was declared quirkless.

Izuku also loved his father's Butler, Alfred, since he's like his third parent. He always tended to his needs even though Izuku knew that's the job of a butler.

Izuku was always very fluent in English. It was because his father was half-American but chose to use his wife's surname. He didn't know why, though.

But he knew one thing.

_The world was unfair._

"Mom? Dad?"

He couldn't register anything else what was going on. His gaze completely focused on the bloodied bodies of his parents. He couldn't even register the tears that was freely flowing down his face. He couldn't even register Alfred coming to his side and taking him home as he cried. He didn't even know that his throat became dry from the excessive crying. The only thing he did know...

It was that his parents are never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the first chapter was rushed but I REALLY want to get to the plot before I lose my motivation.
> 
> I'm aware that this is a pretty shitty chapter but eh, I'm sure most of you guys already get the gist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like some more tea, Sir?"

"Yes. Thank you, Alfred."

Izuku sighed as he leaned back on his chair inside his study room as Alfred poured him another cup of tea. His paperwork for today are finished and he puts them inside his drawer. It was his parents' death anniversary tomorrow so he planned to take a day off. Thankfully, Lucius had been nagging him to take a day off since he's been overworking himself these days (And yes, Izuku had to outright tell him that he's not his dad).

He looked up from his computer when he heard the bell ring. He checked his phone to see the front door, which is connected to the manor's security system, and saw that it was just Melissa Shield.

"It's just Melissa."

Alfred gave a bow before exiting the room to open the front door.

It had been almost ten years since the death of his parents and Alfred became his legal guardian and surrogate father. He met Melissa Shield during their funeral since her father, David Shield, and his parents were not only business partners but also very close friends. The two of them quickly got along due to their quirklessness and similar interests in heroes and support tech. Izuku stayed in America because, unlike in Japan, they instead view quirkless people in positive light as they were a subject of interest since humanity started off quirkless.

Despite being two years younger than her, Izuku already skipped many grades and graduated college and acquired several master degrees while Melissa is still in her second-year.

He looked up when the door opened again and Melissa walked in with a pout on her face as Alfred accompanied her.

"I was wondering why you didn't answer my calls. What kind of stunt did you pull in your vigilante job this time? Dad was really worried too, you know!" She asked sternly.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at her.

Melissa groaned as she took a seat on the couch, "Ugh, I feel really stupid for asking that. But honestly, you should keep your crazy stunts to a minimum. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw you jumping from an explosion on live TV."

Izuku chuckled, "But crazy stunts is what I always do! I didn't learn stunt-driving for nothing!"

"Izuku, what happened to your automobile...?" She asks.

He simply shrugged as Alfred poured Melissa a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted, "I put it on self-destruct. Someone managed to bypass the security and took control of it."

The American teen nearly spat out her tea, "Wait, are they dead!?"

"Nah. He had a barrier quirk, which saved his life, but it shattered so he still got roasted." He said nonchalantly.

Melissa just sighed, "Honestly..."

Izuku was honestly full of surprises even after years of knowing him. She remembered when he called her and Dad to tell then that he's travelling the world. Her father thought it was a joke until Izuku sent a selfie of him at the top of Mt. Everest. Dad's reaction was priceless.

And then, he thought that it was a good idea to show up in their house AS A VIGILANTE as a comeback from his world travelling. But it backfired when Dad was about to call the police until she and Izuku managed to calm him down.

A small _ping _is heard throughout the room, coming from Izuku's laptop. After a few moments, she saw Izuku's eyes go a bit wide before his mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"What is it?" She asks curiously.

His smile never left, "It's Nezu. He gave me an invitation to go to UA."


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa wanted to come with him.

To UA.

Izuku doesn't see any problem with that, actually. Melissa had already been classified as a "genius" in her official records and she could actually skip grades whenever she wanted to.

While she wasn't a full-fledged scientist like Izuku, there was no denying that her talents already exceed that of a professional inventor and that she's more than capable of creating support tech.

(After all, she's the one who helped Izuku make some of his gadgets.)

He asked Nezu if it was okay to bring Melissa as a new student and the mysterious animal said yes, more than happy to have an extremely talented transfer in the school.

Since he's going to be gone for three years, Izuku asked Lucius to manage the company while he's gone (like he always do during his vigilante activities) and the man told him that he needed to at least live like a kid his age. Again, he told him that he's not his dad!

Speaking of dads, David agreed to let Melissa go with him. He knew it would help her broaden her horizons and understood the suffocating feeling of being stuck in I-Island for so long, which is why he often let her go to New York City to visit Izuku.

(He made Izuku promise to protect her, which he obviously did.)

Both him and Melissa are going to move into his family's manor in Japan, which was built before he was born. He's sure that Alfred can tidy it up and install in less than a day. It's slightly smaller than his American manor but still a lot larger than the Yaoyorozu manor (one of his trustworthy business partners).

Izuku already went back to Japan one time during his world travelling to learn martial arts before going to Singapore. But that was already years ago.

He also visited his family's manor back then. He discovered that there was an incredibly large cave beneath the manor much like the one in America. He figured that his family must've used it as some sort of safe-place since the entrance of it was hidden.

It's a good thing that the manor was located in a peaceful street (which was close to the Yaoyorozu residence). He will be able to transfer his vehicles and there without interruption.

He also spied the Bakugou family for a few minutes when he secretly visited the front of their house. Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru are both still the same parents as he knew years ago.

And Bakugou is still the same egotistic asshole as before. Looks like the constant praise never died down.

If he were to guess, it is most likely that he'll be seeing Bakugou in UA. He _is _quite talented as a child, learning how to read much more complex japanese characters much earlier than the other kids (Of course, Izuku got him beat, which infuriated him). He thought about how he would react seeing the _quirkless and worthless Deku _in the best hero school in Japan. He's going to be mad, that's for sure.

He then thought about the Avengers, one of the largest pro hero teams in the world. He met them when they teamed up together one time to fight a villain named Loki and Spider-Man tried to invite him multiple times (Most likely because the man himself was once a vigilante. Izuku did his research) until Izuku finally caved in even after he rejected the first offer. But he was an unofficial member due to his status as a vigilante.

Much like All Might, most of the members of the Avengers kept their civilian identities a secret. But Izuku managed to figure them out thanks to his supercomputer (Seriously, are most companies' CEOs secretly heroes?).

Imagine their surprise when they learned that the most famous vigilante of America is a 14-year-old billionaire who is also Tony Stark's business partner. It's a good thing he kept his hidden camera on to record it.

Like with Lucius, he told them that he'll be gone for three years for UA, which they congratulated him for.

Heh, looks like he'll be going to highschool again.

* * *

"Izuku, have you finished packing?" Melissa asked as Alfred placed her many roller and duffel bags on the cart. Only two or three of those bags had her clothes while the rest were her inventions. Some were a bit too big so they were placed in the same storage as the rest of Izuku's inventions, vehicles, suits, etc.

"Yeah." He responded, checking his hair for any traces of his purple hair dye.

He kept his original hair color and eye color a secret from the public to cover his civilian identity so he could roam around public places without being bothered by reporters. He used the name "Akatani Mikumo" for his identity as the CEO of the Wayne Enterprises (Yes. It's still called the Wayne Enterprises. Also, it's Hisashi's original surname) and as the World's Greatest Detective, much like how idols use stage names.

Also, he got rid of his freckles when he had realized that he looked almost exactly like his mother.

"Wait. Why is Alfred taking our luggage to the cave?" She asks.

Izuku snorted, "Did you actually think that we're going to use a private plane? Think of how many questions there would be once they see our stuff."

"So... What're you going to use?" She asks.

"My biggest plane." He simply answered, "It's the only one that can take all our stuff in the storage."

Melissa sighed in amusement. She forgot that Izuku is already a licensed pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Vigilantes chapter 58, the author actually drew the Avengers tower in NY so I figured that they could be a pro hero team here! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku doesn't know what to feel once they arrived in Japan.

He had plenty of good and bad memories here but all of them became so sad for him in the present, especially since his mother isn't here anymore. 

After their deaths, Izuku went to many psychologist, even David and Melissa tried to help him get over his trauma. He got better and he doesn't have nightmares anymore. But there's never a time where he doesn't think of his parents.

And he's not even sure just how much he's recovered.

The plane landed on the extremely large yard (piloted by Alfred) of the manor. The size of the manor, even its appearance was almost the exact same as the one in America, only slightly smaller.

Melissa had her robots do all the heavy lifting in unpacking their things. There's a secret mechanical door underneath the grass of the yard just behind the manor. When he last went here's he did some digging and found the computerized system for opening it. Izuku fixed it before he left Japan. He can use that place as a garage just like the other cave back in America.

And, like he said, it took less than a day for Alfred to tidy up the place. All dust, broken furniture and all kinds of dirt are gone.

It feels like home again.

* * *

"Master Izuku."

Izuku turned to Alfred, stopping his typing of the computer. He may not be in America anymore but that didn't mean he didn't have any paperwork to do. Melissa was sitting on the couch in front of his desk making blueprints for her new invention, she looked at Alfred curiously as well.

"What is it?" Izuku asks. All of them still spoke in English even though they're in Japan. He had spent more years speaking in English rather than his mother tongue. Plus, he found English a lot easier since many foreign languages uses the same alphabet as English (He's multilingual).

Alfred went straight to the point, "There is someone outside the gate demanding to see your babies."

Izuku and Melissa blinked.

"...What?"

* * *

Izuku and Melissa followed Alfred outside and saw the person demanding to see his babies (Seriously, what the hell?) just outside the gate and looking at them with absolute glee.

It was a girl that looked about his age with salmon pink hair that is styled into thick dreadlocks. Taking a closer look, he could see that her yellow eyes has a symbol that looked very much like scope lenses. He already had multiple guesses what her quirk might be.

"Excuse me! Are you the one who made those babies!?" He heard her shouting in complete delight as he, followed by Melissa, approached her

Made?

Wait, does she mean...?

"Um... my _babies? _Do you mean by..."

"Your babies! Those robots, the jet and those vehicles! They look even more high-tech than the ones here in Japan!" She exclaimed.

So that's what she calls them.

"Yes. The two of us built them, though she was the one who did more work into them." Izuku answered as he gestured to Melissa, who blushed and pouted in embarrassment.

She wasn't going to let him have her get all the credit, "You're the one who came up with the design and the materials!"

"Tell me more! I want to know the designing and the building process!!" The pink-haired girl said.

The boy took a minute to examine her (which he secretly calls his Detective Mode) as Melissa stood uncomfortably at the continued mention of their _'babies'._

The girl was trembling with excitement, that much is obvious. She also seemed to be very sincere and doesn't look like she has an ulterior motive. From her steampunk outfit and her large duffel bag filled with machine parts (the zipper was slightly open due to the large contents), she is most likely an engineer. But the question is, how did she know about the gadgets? If she were nearby the manor, he and Alfred would have noticed her. He made sure that there was no one in the vicinity when Alfred landed the jet in the yard so no one would know that the manor was occupied yet. And her eyes, that leaves with a possible answer.

"Judging from your eyes, I assume you have an enhanced sight. Which is why you've seen our jet from the distance?" He said.

The girl's face brightened up at his statement and nodded her head, "That's some impressive deduction! That's right! My quirk is Zoom and, obviously, allows me to see really far away! If I focus hard, I can see as far as five kilometers! I was just walking down the street and saw your beautiful baby as it landed in your manor!"

Izuku eyed her duffel bag with interest, "I suppose that you're an aspiring engineer?"

"Inventor, actually, but still correct! I'm planning to go to UA's Support Course and gain the attention of all support companies with my beautiful babies!" She yelled cheerfully but Izuku could sense the determination of her words.

"UA? What a coincidence. The two of us are applying there as well." He said before gesturing to his friend, "She will go to the same course as you, though, as a third year."

The steampunk girl hummed, "And you?"

"Hero course."

She beamed, "Excellent! The three of us can already be business partners!"

Izuku chuckled, "You're quite the passionate inventor, huh?"

The girl grinned, "Of course! Inventing is my life."

Izuku then examined her for one last moment before saying, "Well, okay then. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You must not speak of this to _anyone._" He said seriously, "Our machines are highly classified and only very few people are aware of their existence."

The girl didn't even hesitate to agree, "Of course!"

Melissa was a bit worried but didn't say anything since she knew Izuku is very perceptive and can tell who to trust. Plus, the girl seemed so sincere if not a bit weird (unlike a certain mercenary who keeps breaking into the manor) and she was glad that Izuku was finally talking to someone his age, even if they're going to be in a professional relationship.

* * *

"This. Is. HEAVEN!!!"

The girl, who introduced herself as Hatsume Mei, did nothing but excitedly admire all the suits, vehicles, tools and robots within the cave as Melissa tried to calm her down to no avail as Alfred served them tea.

They still haven't completely implemented the manor's security system since it will take more than a few hours for the robots to finish it.

Hatsume then started to babble about his suits' numerous capabilities with Melissa answering them since he still had some paperwork to do.

When Hatsume started to talk about their 'babies' again (ignoring Melissa's continuously reddening face), a new voice interrupted their conversation.

"You and Melissa finally fucked, huh? Congrats, man! Wow, you sure got balls for someone who's barely a teenager yet."

The American blonde's face was now steaming and is nearly on the verge of fainting while standing. Mei turned towards the newcomer in confusion while Izuku dramatically groaned with his face in his hands. Alfred merely chuckled in amusement.

Sitting on the roof of the black automobile was New York's famous vigilante and mercenary, Deadpool AKA Wade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool: Wait. YOU'RE JUST GONNA END IT LIKE THAT!? COME ON! AT LEAST LET ME HAVE SOME CHIMICHANGAS! 
> 
> Me: Izuku will give it to you in the next chapter.
> 
> Deadpool: Oh, okay. Izuku, did you and Melissa really-
> 
> Izuku: NO, WE DID NOT!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku converses with the Merc with a Mouth and proceeds to do the first thing he wanted to do years ago: Pranking Endeavor.

"How did you come here, Wade?" Izuku asks in a deadpanned tone. He didn't need to learn the reason why since he can never truly grasp what was going on within the mercenary's head.

Deadpool just shrugged playfully, "Oh, I was just chilling inside your jet until it suddenly started. I was hanging inside your jet turbine while we were flying and lost my leg there!" **"I was hoping you'd lose more than just your leg." **"Shut up!"

Hatsume turned to Izuku, "Who's he talking to?"

"Himself." He simply said.

Alfred hummed in thought, "That explains why there was blood on the propellers." At Izuku and Melissa's paled faces, he quickly added, "Not to worry, it has been cleaned."

"Is there any particular reason why you decided to come with us?" Izuku looked so done.

"As, y'know, just wanted to hang since the Avengers were too busy!" **"Moron." **"Besides, the author is a huge fan of mine and wanted me to be part of the story!" He explained.

_"You really like watching me suffer, don't you?"_ Izuku groaned.

Me: Sorry.

Izuku clasped his hands together as he thought about it. In all honesty, he doesn't really like Deadpool but he doesn't dislike him, either. But his unpredictability and insanity can really test his patience sometimes. He once gone after Deadpool after it was presumed that he killed a civilian until he learned that it was an accident meant to pin the blame on the mercenary so he left him alone. He also learned of his extremely unstable mentality during that time and attempted to get him to therapy until he gave up after Deadpool made his psychiatrists go crazy with his antics. Since then, he regularly broke into his manor without alerting the security which he has still no idea how he managed to —"Hey, are there some chimichangas here?"

"Stop interrupting my inner monologue!" Izuku yelled.

"It was way too long and I'm sure the readers would want to see you in UA already!" **"You've got a point there." **Deadpool argued back.

He _does _have a point there.

Izuku then let out a long sigh, "Fine. You'll stay here for the time being, you can have one of the rooms in the second floor." At Deadpool's excited squeal, he quickly added, "But! I have some ground rules."

The mercenary pouted, "Come on, I'm not a kid!" Izuku raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that childish!" It was Melissa's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You can't make me follow them!" "I have chimichangas." "Okay, fine."

Izuku held out his fingers in order as he laid out the rules, "First, no joining any villain organization, even if they try to hire you. Second, no bringing women OR men into the manor, just go to some nightclub or something. Third, don't you _dare _break anything in the cave, especially the supercomputer. Fourth and most importantly, ABSOLUTELY. NO. KILLING. Knowing you, being traced by the police would be unlikely but I'm handing down this final rule just in case."

"You're too paranoid, kid." Deadpool said.

"I'm just being cautious."

"You did have a case of paranoia before, Izuku." Melissa revealed.

Izuku facepalmed.

"Wait, where's Hatsume-san?" Izuku looked around, having forgotten about the eccentric inventor during the whole conversation.

"She's observing one of the robots, Sir." Alfred answered, "Although, I think she will interrupt their process of building the forensics lab."

Izuku just sighed. This is surely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

"Wait, why are we here again?"

Izuku and Deadpool were sitting on the edge of a tall building, people watching. The teen was in his vigilante outfit, which consists of a long hooded dark-green coat with his green utility belt while he wore a black bulletproof bodysuit underneath. He wore military goggles with a communications system and various other tech such as heat sensors and night vision. He also wore a black voice modifying mask.

"Did you not listen to a word I said when we came here?"

Deadpool just shrugged, "I don't even remember coming here. The author keeps changing scenes. I swear, I don't even know what day it is today!"

Izuku groaned, "I took you with me because you're the only one who's more than crazy enough to help me with this."

"With what?"

Izuku pointed at the street, where it is revealed that the number two hero was patrolling the area, causing many civilians to stay out of his way out of fear. However, soon, several reporters began to approach the Flame hero, bombarding him with questions and interviews.

"Oh... Is that why you have a bucket of slime with you?" Deadpool asked, pointing at the large bucket at a height that reaches Izuku's waist.

Deadpool could almost see him smirking, "With ice."

"This is so crazy, I love it."

Izuku shushed him, "Get ready."

The green vigilante threw a smoke pellet on the alleyway right next to the building they're standing on. The pellet let out a large amount of smoke. Izuku regularly used the pellets for distractions.

Of course, the distraction worked and the smoke made its way to the sidewalk, gaining the flaming garbage can's attention. He shooed away the reporters (Of course they're still following him) and went to the alleyway to insert the cause of the smoke.

Izuku had to keep himself from grinning too much or else his jaw will ache and he could tell Deadpool wasn't faring any better since the latter's now snickering in delight.

Now that Endeavor's in position, he and Deadpool then grabbed the bucket from either side and poured the iced slime on the unsuspecting hero whose flames were now extinguished by two crazy vigilantes.

An enraged scream could be heard from far away.

* * *

In a large Japanese house, two siblings were watching the live news in complete shock. The dual-teen nearly spat out his tea while his elder sister covered her mouth, trying to choke down her laughter.

* * *

At the same time, two people were watching the TV in a rundown apartment. The blond girl with messy buns and almost cat-like features spat out her drink and laughed before looking on in surprise and amusement at her scarred, black-haired friend laughing so hard that he had to clutch his own stomach at the misfortune of the flaming garbage can.

In the scarred male's thought, he wanted to meet those vigilantes and thank them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
